entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killhouse
''Description'' The Killhouse is a gamemode that was implemented on August 14th, 2018, with the initial goal of testing indev mechanics for Entry Point. The Killhouse's main challenge is to infiltrate the vault and steal the loot. The Killhouse replaced the removed PvE mode. As of September 4th, The Killhouse can be completed in 2 different ways: Stealth and Loud. Mechanics Stealth You can stealth The Killhouse in 2 different ways: * Unlock the vault using a red keycard and code that is held by one of the many guards in The Killhouse * Drill the vault open (Not recommended unless you somehow lose the guard with the red keycard) Recommended equipment & perks: * Art of the Steal Perk * Prodigy Perk * Lockpick kit * Keycard Scrambler * An Engineer to bypass the sensors (Optional) Getting a Disguise: The most important thing about The Killhouse: Don't rush in immediately. Not only can you run into a guard, but sometimes a camera may spawn right above the spawn door, leading to a cheap, cheesy fail. The first and most vital part of any stealth mission is to acquire a disguise, which can be accomplished with a lure. The way this lure works is: # Open the door # Stand at the back of the spawn. # Pull out a weapon # Lure the guard to a safe place. # Shut the door behind the guard if there is any. # Take the guard hostage. # (Optional) Interrogate # Knock him/her out. # Profit Note: On higher difficulties guards may check in, wait till they finish the call, then knock them out. It is also possible to do this to clear areas, so long as you hide the bodies beforehand. Infiltration: The Killhouse has a set amount of guards, starting with 7 and going up to 9. There are also several cameras situated around the place, with a camera operator on most difficulties. * The Killhouse is typically divided into 3 areas, each blocked off by metal and keycard doors. Wooden doors only act as a temporary obstacle, and do not signal a new area. When an area has no guards and all cameras are down, it is called a cleared area. * The number of guards in each area is: ** 2 guards in each area, with 1 camera operator on Rookie ** 3 guards in one area, 2 guards in other areas, and 1 camera operator on Operative ** 3 guards in two areas, 2 guards in one area, and 1 camera operator on Elite ** 3 guards in each area with no camera operator on Legend Based on this, some people actually say Legend is easier then Elite, due to knowing the exact number of guards in each area. * The most difficult part of The Killhouse is knowing when to knock out guards. There are many ways, including: ** Using the lure above to lure guards into the spawn or a cleared area. ** Wait for a guard to wander into a dead end, then knock him out. ** Wait for a guard to wander near an area with a spot to hide bodies (eg. Behind a pillar) ** Wait for all guards to get together, then take them all hostage. (Risky, best done with Intimidation perks) * Cameras can severely limit where you can hostage guards. Loop/disable them or take out the camera operator first. * The camera operator is ALWAYS behind a keycard door, has 2 exits, and is inside an area. (Remember that most keycard doors lead to a new area. If you notice a door that doesn't seem to lead anywhere, it could the camera operator. * Shouting at guards (F) is typically considered a bad idea. This can lure other guards from uncleared areas and see the havok you wreaked. ** On the other hand, this can work as a lure. * Guards typically don't enter the control room. Use it to store bodies. * Note down areas of interest (eg. Circuit boxes, computers, hiding spots.)(If you make a guard put their hands on their head and lie down on the floor but leave them unsupervised, they can get up from the floor and escape. Therefore it is safer to knock any hostages out before you proceed * Sometimes, it's best to kill guards, but this is a bit risky since you might kill the vault guard and also make Halcyon angry because you killed all their guards. Unlocking the vault with the keycard This is the most popular, most used and first option one should consider when performing a stealth mission in the Killhouse. Once you have the equipment you need, unlock the door and head into the Killhouse. Your main objective is to find a guard with the Vault Keycard. The Vault Keycard is the most important part of a successful mission. You will need to interrogate the same guard with the red keycard for a code to open the vault, otherwise the vault won't open even if you have the Vault Keycard. To interrogate a guard, walk up to them and press G. Don't do it in an unclear area out in the open though. Sometimes it is safer to move the guard with the code somewhere safe, and ignore the keycard for the time being. Even if a guard picks it up, you can simply knock him out to take it back. Guards will hold the following information: * The location of the control room. * The locations of the circuit boxes. * The location of the computer. * The vault code (The most important piece of information). * Nothing (you wasted your time) Once you acquire the Vault Keycard and the code, you should then head to the vault room and interact with the keypad to unlock the vault. Be wary of the fact that on Elite and Legendary difficulty, you should disable the vault sensors, as it will trigger the alarm if you do not. The camera operator will not tell you anything on Operative and above, so simply knock the camera operator out without interrogating him. Disabling the Sensors: In order to disable the sensors, you may: * Hack the computers(20 seconds, Hackers Only) (Computer unavailable on Legend) * Cut the wire next to the vault (Engineers Only) * Disable the circuit box (The correct circuit box has the same color wire as the one beside the vault) ** Please note that disabling the wrong circuit box will result in the alarm being raised Drilling the vault open Another way to do stealth is by killing and/or knocking out all of the guards (killing is not recommended at all), then to set up the diamond drill. However, on any difficulty the alarm will set off if you do not disable the sensors. It is generally not recommended you do this unless you knock out/kill the guard with the red keycard before acquiring the vault code. To drill the vault, grab the drill (red bag) and bring it to the vault. The drill is loud, so you must knock out every guard if you want to keep things quiet. Loud Loud missions are another way to play the Killhouse, although it is much harder as you are under constant fire during the mission. The best way to prepare is to gather up a squad of Mercenaries (at least 1 of them need to have the commando perk combo or have access to C4s and/or breaching charges (Juggernaut perk combo). The easiest way to perform a loud mission to have at least one player who can lockpick, and another back the lockpicker up. An alternate method is to use Breaching Charges and C4 since they can open doors easily and the fact that C4 can also damage NPCs.The current version of the Killhouse holds 4 Breaching Charges at spawn wich is more than enough to get to the vault so load up your bag with med kits and use the Charges to progress through the Facility. Once at the vault, there should be the player with the drill and a back-up. The back-up will cover the Player with the drill while setting up the drill. Once set up, there will be a countdown timer that will show how much time is needed before the drill finishes. At this time, it is recommended to run back to the spawn point. Running back to the spawn point is a good tactic since all of the weapons and ammo are at the spawn. It is also recommended that the Player(s) bring at least 1 Med Kit to heal at the spawn. Finally, when the Drill timer reaches 0, the player with the most health should go and sprint to the Vault Room. There, they need to pick up the Loot Bag, and sprint to the spawn point. Map This is a full, detailed map of The Killhouse, including the camera locations, circuit boxes, and more. If you want to discover Killhouse without having it spoiled to you, do not click it.e Credit to: GhfjAyres#0388 and Oranqif#9113 If there is an issue with the map (eg. missing a circuit box), contact one of the people above on discord. Trivia *The Killhouse is a training grounds for Halcyon operatives. *The Killhouse is the first mission that was added to Entry Point (exclude The Freelancer). *When The Killhouse was first implemented on August 14th 2018, the only way to win was to use the loud method. *As of August 28th 2018, the body dragging mechanic was removed and replaced with body bags. *As of September 3rd 2018, a player can set a server to show if they want to play in stealth mode or loud. *The camera operator used to be able to hold the red keycard. *The camera operator will not tell you anything in Operative or harder difficulties. This is particularly useful as you just need to knock out or kill the camera operator to disable all the cameras. Yet, at the same time, it is not helpful due to the fact that the camera operator will no longer hold the red keycard. *Halcyon actually forgot to get loot, so they put a bag of dirty towels in the vault. *On Elite and Legendary difficulty, friendly fire is enabled. This means that players can immediately kill you on purpose at the beginning of the round and taking the loot for themselves. We recommend playing with people you trust on these difficulties with good aim. :) Category:Missions Category:Locations Category:Halcyon